


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Ten

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-14
Updated: 2002-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: And now.the conclusion.





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Ten

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Ten

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Nine"  
by Nikita 

Spoilers: All right...there may be a FEW references to season 8, but they are few and far between...season 7 is really all you need to know. Aren't you glad? : ) 

Summary: The rescue continues... 

Series: 10/10 Yes, the end... But it will be continued in Book 2, coming very very soon... 

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. This story is completely unauthorized and simply done for fun. And great fun it is, too : P 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex. And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Lookin' for more Nikita slash?? Check out my site: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash.htm 

(Pictures, artwork, and I update frequently) 

Author's note: 

^ means telepathic communication. 

And now...on with the show... 

**XXX**

"Fox!" Alex had opened the door at the sound of a muffled thud. His lover lay on the floor, his arms clutched around his belly. Alex dropped to his knees and touched Fox's face; he was unconscious. 

"Help! Scully! Dr. Reddy!" Alex cushioned Mulder's head with his hands. He tried to see if Fox had hurt himself when he fell. Footsteps pounded on the stairs as Skinner raced to their side. 

"Where's Scully and Dr. Reddy?" Alex asked impatiently. 

"Coming. They were in the lab." A moment passed, both men stared at the body before them, anxious. 

Scully and Dr. Reddy joined them out of breath. They had a first aid kit and stretcher. Scully looked Mulder over briefly; she decided he could be moved. They laid out the stretcher and hoisted Mulder up gently. A brief argument ensued until Scully firmly ordered for the supplies to be transported to the first floor bedroom of the main house. No one wanted to move Mulder too far, especially with it snowing outside. 

They cleared the bedroom briskly, it wasn't sterile, but they did their best. Skinner and the gunmen carted over the equipment without a grumble. 

Mulder started to move, squirming into a fetal position, his arms clutching tighter as he moaned. Alex climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Mulder, trying to keep his arms away from his belly as Scully listened with her stethoscope. Mulder's midriff was bared to do so and everyone in the room stopped cold when the skin on his stomach rippled slightly. Scully's hand froze inches from the spot. She looked up at Alex questioningly. Alex held his lover tighter, his eyes riveted at the spot that had changed briefly. The rippling only lasted a moment and then stopped. Mulder groaned again and opened his eyes. 

"Alex?" 

"It's okay, Lisa." Alex lied through his teeth. 

"No it's not...what's going on?!" Fox's eyes roamed the room, seeing the equipment and frightened faces. 

"Okay, everyone out except Dr. Reddy, Alex and me. Come on." Scully shushed everyone out of the room and shut the door firmly. 

"Does that mean I can go?" Mulder asked weakly his face a grimace. 

Alex absently stroked Mulder's hair, his eyes still focused on the same spot. Mulder closed his eyes and tried to relax. Dr. Reddy bustled around with their equipment; he and Scully spoke in low voices in the corner. Moments passed by quietly. Alex kept stroking and Mulder eventually fell into a light doze, which was abruptly interrupted by another spasm of pain. 

"Ohhh...uhhh..." Mulder writhed, Alex holding him down. Scully and Dr. Reddy huddled over them. The spasm eased slightly and they all waited, as before the skin on the belly rippled, this time a very small hole formed and closed just as quickly. Mulder panted, his eyes seeking Scully's. 

Scully frowned and tried to avoid his gaze, but finally steeled herself and met his gaze. 

"Scully? What's going on?" Mulder asked quietly, fearing the answer. 

"I think you're in labor." Mulder dropped his head with a groan. Alex looked shell-shocked and remained silent, stroking Fox's hair mechanically. 

They had planned to perform a C-section sometime during the first week of January. Dr. Reddy excused himself to get the rest of the necessary equipment and to inform the others outside of the situation. 

For the next 15 hours Mulder experienced spasms of pain and then a sudden morphing in his belly area. The hole that appeared became bigger and more defined with every spasm. Alex was pale and stunned, but offered Mulder what comfort he could. 

Tempers frayed, however, around the fifth hour. 

North Carolina woods  
December 22 2000  
7:55 p.m. 

"God damn it! How much longer?!" Mulder yelled, worn out. 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "You've got it a hell of a lot easier than most women, Mulder. The dilation of the...opening is preceding much faster than-" 

"Fine then, DON'T tell me." Fox snapped and turned his head away. 

Another hour went by, Alex made the mistake of opening his mouth. "I can't believe this is happening... We haven't even picked out the name, yet." 

Mulder glared at his lover. "Oh?! I suppose I should hold the kid in until you make up your mind, then?! You're the one that won't pick one." 

Krycek wisely bit his tongue. Scully tried to ease the tension. "What names have you decided on so far?" 

Mulder gritted his teeth as another spasm hit, when it and the resulting morphing eased he answered, "We decided on Samantha as the middle name and a Russian name for the first, but he won't pick anything..." 

Alex shrugged slightly and rubbed his right hand, which Mulder had crushed repeatedly. "Well, the names Natalia, Natasha, and Tasha mean born on Christmas..." 

Mulder shook his head. "No. You've already got a Natalia and Natasha in your family...too confusing. Besides it isn't Christmas, yet." 

"Tanya or Tatiana?" Fox shook his head again, "How about Svetlana? It means star." 

Alex wrinkled his nose, "no. How about Katerina? It's Slavic, but my Father's side was Slavic..." 

The two had been pouring through baby name books for the last week. 

Mulder nodded, smiling faintly, "I like it. Katerina Samantha." 

**XXX**

Finally, at 6:00 a.m. December 23 2000 Katerina Samantha Mulder Krycek was born. She had a full head of dark brown hair. 

The Lone Gunmen pulled out the champagne meant for New Year's and toasted the birth. 

Skinner finally managed to peek into the room an hour after the birth. Mulder and Alex were both passed out, completely exhausted. Alex held Fox in his arms, their fingers entwined over Mulder's chest. 

He withdrew and went out to check the perimeter once more. 

**XXX**

The next morning, the Alex sat in the rocking chair feeding their daughter a bottle of formula. He had a big sappy smile on his face that Mulder loved watching. Alex might smile for him, but not too many others knew what a nice smile he had. Looked like Kat was going to be one of the privileged few. 

Mulder was feeling worn out. His insides felt like 'mushy jello' as he so eloquently put it when Scully asked him. She had examined him again and there was no sign of the morphing any more. He'd tried it with his hand, but he was either too tired or just not able to. Scully seemed disappointed not to be able to study the phenomena, but Mulder was just glad. He hated it. 

So he sat in the bed, watching the two people he loved most in the world get to know one another. Alex's head was buzzing with happy thoughts and plans for the future. Fox closed his eyes and 'listened' since Alex was so happy he was broadcasting rather loudly. 

There was a tap on the door. Scully poked her head in, "Breakfast." She carried in a large tray with milk, juice, cereal, toast, eggs and fruit. 

"Geez, Scully, how much do you think the two of us can eat? Kat doesn't have teeth, yet." 

Scully predictably raised her eyebrow and pointed at the tray she'd brought in. "Alex's is on the way. THIS is yours. You lost a lot of blood last night. I don't care if you DO heal fast. Eat." 

Mulder sighed; he HAD lost a lot of blood. Morphing or not, he had bled plenty during the actual birthing process. Their small stock of blood hadn't completely replenished his loss. He was feeling weak and tired. He picked up the spoon and ate his cereal slowly. Alex watched from the chair, glad he was cooperating. The blood on the sheets and floor had been grisly. The Langly had fainted from the sight of it when they carried it out this morning to the trash. 

Alex stood up with the baby and sat down on the bed next to his lover. He was going to make sure Fox ate it all. Mulder glared at him and returned to his food. Kat smacked her lips and fell asleep... 

**XXX**

Later that day... 

They moved Mulder up to their bedroom on the second floor. Mulder leaned heavily on Alex the whole way. Lying down on the bed, he fell asleep again. Scully and Dr. Reddy were a little worried at his lack of strength, but let him sleep peacefully. 

The nursery was set up, but for now she'd sleep in the bedroom with them in her bassinet. 

The gunmen straightened the house up while Skinner, Dr. Reddy and Scully planned and cooked for the next day. The smell of cookies and pies woke Mulder up around dinnertime. He ate in bed again with Alex, smiling weakly as Scully filled him in on Kat's health, Christmas plans and how many times she'd had to fend off Frohike's advances after he'd had too much champagne the night before. 

**XXX**

Christmas was pleasant. Mulder felt better as the days passed. By New Year he was back to normal. After the holidays it was decided that their guests would depart. Scully's leave of absence and vacation time were all used up. She and Skinner left on a flight to D.C. together. Before leaving the house, she gave Mulder a big hug, kissed Kat on the forehead and then, much to everyone's surprise, even hugged Alex. She whispered in his ear, "You take care of these two or else..." Alex nodded. 

Skinner shook hands with Mulder briskly, but smiled down at the baby. He nodded in Krycek's general direction and strode off, leaving Scully to shrug apologetically to Mulder. She turned to leave when Skinner strode back unexpectedly. He hauled Alex off by his arm. Krycek stiffened, but offered no resistance. He glared at Skinner who let go, but leaned in closer. 

"If anything happens to Mulder or the baby, so help me God, I will KILL you." He glared deep in Krycek's eyes and then turned away once more. Alex walked back to Fox and shook his head. "Forget it. Let's go back inside." He led his family back into the house and reset the alarm. They sighed at finally having the house to themselves. Peace at last. 

Kat started crying. 

**XXX**

Months turned into years. Katerina grew more adorable everyday. She was a happy baby, always smiling and gurgling, raising her hands to be picked up. Alex spoiled her rotten and Fox wasn't far behind him. They delighted in her intelligence. She spoke early, took her first step early, and did everything ahead of her peers. 

Alex was in awe and not just a little freaked out until Mulder finally admitted that he had developed as fast himself. 

**XXX**

The first trip to visit Alex's family was stressful. They returned from their 'trip' when Kat was three months old. Mari, Nikolai, Anya, Natalia and all the relatives all admonished the two for worrying them so and then proceeded to lavish attention on the cute little girl they'd 'adopted.' 

Mari pulled the two aside while the Aunts cooed over their new niece. She demanded an explanation from them on the trouble she'd felt that night and the green stain on the floor. 

Mulder and Alex were going to make up some little story when she demanded, "Does this have anything to do with the 'family business?' Your father and mother-" 

Alex grabbed her hand. "No. And you know better than to ask about that. Just leave it alone. We're okay and we're living in a nice house in North Carolina now. That's all you need to know." 

Mari narrowed her eyes and then nodded, leaving them to join the party in the next room. 

Mulder stopped Alex from following. "Family business? Are you ever going to tell me about your parents, Alex?" 

Alex sighed, closing his eyes. "What do you think, Mulder? My parents were consortium spies. They defected from Russia and the Russian sect of the consortium to work for the American elders." 

"What happened?" 

"They were executed by the Russian consortium for being traitors. I come from a long line of traitors, okay?" He opened his eyes but didn't meet Mulder's. 

Mulder took his hand. "When?" 

"When I was 12, Nikolai was 18 and Anya was 20. They took care of Natalia and me. The American elders recruited me in college. I don't know how much my sisters and brother know. As far as I know I was the only one they approached. I couldn't tell them about it. 

Anya and Nikolai...I think they know about Mama and Papa's line of work somewhat. Especially considering what Mari said. I guess they think it was like the mob. I don't want them to know how dirty they really were...or I am." 

"WERE. And you got out when you could. Don't be so hard on yourself. I love you. Now come on, let's go rescue our daughter from her aunties." Mulder kissed him on the cheek and led him back to the party. 

**XXX**

Back home, life was laid back. Mulder tried his hand at gardening. He wanted to try to grow tomatoes and green peppers. He would have failed miserably if Alex didn't sneak out occasionally and water them for him. 

Both men worked on fixing the house up and maintaining the security. Scully dropped by occasionally for visits, but Skinner never did. He did send presents for Kat, though. 

Mulder's ability to heal went away with his pregnancy apparently. One day, not too long after Kat was born, he scratched his hand on a piece of glass and while they'd waited for the expected rapid healing, he'd kept on bleeding. Finally, Alex had grabbed his hand and pressed the wound closed. Cleaning it with peroxide and a Band-Aid. Mulder had smiled, looking at his bandaged hand. 

"What are you grinning at?" Alex had asked. 

Mulder shrugged, "Well, I didn't mind the healing part, but I'm kind of glad it's gone with the morphing. I feel normal again..." 

Kat had started crying in the next room and they'd gone to feed her again. 

Life was good... 

The End 

To be continued in "Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too." 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
